Darkness
by TryingMYBest101
Summary: The Gods are gone. Demigods rule the world. Who can stop them?


The Demonic Age

Background-

The gods are dead. How? – We do not know. The mist has fallen. How? –Again we do not know.

America, Russia, China had fallen about 1000 years ago and the world has returned from the Modern Age back into the Olden Age (the 1200s). Almost all-modern technology is gone and 70% of the world is decedents of demigods. The world is festered with monsters creeping around without restraint. The disappearance of gods has led the world into a Dark Age. But, hope is not lost.

The demigods are around and prospering. They are also immortal like the hunters (Artemis' Hunters). Some turned evil, some stayed serving and protecting the good. Eventually people began to see that the older the demigod is, the more powerful and godlike they became. The oldest demigods soon began to take control of territories.

There are 5 territories in the world.

#1- Manhattan- (Post- America) -Leader- Annabeth

#2- Godden- (Post- Russia) –Leader- Joseph

#3- The Originals- (Post- Greece) –Leader- Drew

#4- The Maidens- (Post- Canada) –Leader- Sparkles

#5- The Amazons- (Post- Brazil) -Leader- Hazel

The leaders are the oldest, and most powerful demigods in existence. They do not seem to die, almost acting like the gods. Demigods and humans seem to worship them. Everyone has forgotten about the gods, except a handful who could remember. The history of the Gods has been forgotten in the centuries of wars and devastation.

Age is the factor that defines you. It is what people respect. The newbies are treated like dirt and servants. The older you are the better up in society you are. There is a .05% chance a 10 year-old demigod could defeat a 1000 year old demigod. The age thing kind of relates to wine. The older wine is the riper it is. The more time your powers can developed. Time also associates with your physical attributes. The older you are the tougher your skin, the stronger your punches are, the faster speed you have, the more wisdom you obtain and the more.

Right now the world is on the verge of another world war. The Manhattan's and Amazons, vs.- The Originals and the Godden. Darkness will soon come again.

Flashback-

Percy groaned with pain as he struggled to get out of bed this morning. The sun's light spread to all corners of his messy roam. Blindly getting out of bed he reached for something to guide him to his bathroom. He could hear in the distant his mother humming and the smell of chocolate chip waffles. Slipping out of his he quickly got into the hot steaming shower. Stepping into the water seemed to awaken him as he began to slowly gain conscious of the world.

In what seemed like an eternity he turned off the faucet and quickly got dressed, stomach growling in participation of those fluffy waffles. Percy walked down the hallway, following the scent of the waffles, when he saw his lovely mother staring at their 15 by 15 cube t.v. At first, he dismissed it. He was to focused on the waffles be forth him.

In the background he could here the flails of an mortal news anchor rambling on about something. What really got his attention away from his waffles was the sound of a cup breaking against the apartments floor. Tearing his gaze from his half eaten waffle, he looked at the t.v.

If someone were recording him, it would have been priceless. His face would have been frozen in shock, eyes popping out of their socket. Disbelief etched across his face.

Percy couldn't believe it. On t.v, showed a corpse of a dead hellhound surrounded by the police. Scientist and helicopters were soon arriving to the scene. The anchorman was being pushed away by a man in a FBI shirt.

Screams soon followed as his mother turned off the T.V. Percy ran to his window, tearing the blinds in the process. There he saw Olympus plummeting into the Empire State building. Seconds went bye before her heard the crash that exploded all the windows in his apartment. The impact was devastating as he ran into his bathroom. Grabbing his mom's phone, not caring wither he was attracting monsters, he called Chiron.

2 voicemails later he called the trust worthy person he knew.

"Wise Girl. You there?" exclaimed Percy!

Silence met him as he began to wait for her answer. After a brief second she heard the muffle sounds of screams on the other line.

"Percy, the gods are missing"


End file.
